


Why does everything bad always happen to me?

by barryallenisravenclaw



Category: All Grown Up!, Rugrats
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ilvermorny AU, It's okay though, M/M, Rugrats at Ilvermorny, fifth year lets go, he calms down, its all good in the hood, poor Chuckie has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: The Rugrats are at Ilvermorny, but that doesn't mean Chuckie is any less stressed than usual. As a worrier, he is constantly considering the worst case scenario. Case in point: the situation with Tommy. Let's hope he can figure something out before our intrepid little redhead exploded from anxiousness!





	Why does everything bad always happen to me?

**Author's Note:**

> Wampus: Lil (5th year) and Angelica (7th year)  
> Pukwudgie: Chuckie (6th year) and Phil (5th)  
> Horned Serpent: Susie (7th) but she's not in this  
> Thunderbird: Tommy, Kimi (5th) and Dil (4th)

"Hey, Chuckie!" Phil DeVille yelled up the stairs to his roommate. "You've got a solid fifteen before class starts! You gonna wake up?"

Chuckie Finster shot out of bed in a full panic and immediately started a rushed form of his morning routine. He cursed himself for not setting a no-maj alarm last night. He knew he'd stayed up too late studying for Arithmancy, and as a result he'd almost missed the test!

The frazzled redhead rushed down the stairs and directly into Phil, knocking them both down. "Oh, jeez, Phil, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

Phil was rolling around laughing his ass off. "You totally fell for it!"

"Phil!" Chuckie glared at his friend, but the guy just kept on laughing. He didn't seem like he'd be stopping anytime soon, so Chuckie decided to sit for a minute in the common room. It was an hour earlier than Phil said, breakfast was just about to start.

"You totally thought you'd be late," Phil said, finally speaking through laughter that had begun to hurt. "Classic."

Chuckie sighed. "Very funny, I'm sure. Are you just gonna lay there or are we going to get breakfast?"

Unsurprisingly, Phil chose breakfast and the two were the first of their friends to arrive in the dining hall. Well, except for Dil. He was always the first one downstairs, and Chuckie honestly believed that the kid didn't sleep. They had no way of knowing because the kid's roommates were basically carbon copies of Dil, so Chuckie remained convinced.

"Greetings, my dudes, how fare the Pukwudgie Buds?" Dil welcomed.

Chuckie smiled quickly, then remembered why they were there so early and went back to frowning. "Not well."

"Speak for yourself, Mister Grumpy Face," Phil cut in, giving nothing away. "Personally, I'm doin pretty great right about now."

"Yeah, you would be," Chuckie snapped, making Phil giggle.

Dil smiled comfortingly. "Woah, bro, no need to frizz your fuzz. Namaste and breathe, my dude. Let out your harmful energies."

"I wouldn't have any harmful energies if not for the Wonder Twin," Chuckie grumbled, then he heard a light giggle from behind him.

It was Lil, coming to sit next to her twin brother. "Did he fall for it, Phil?"

Phil giggled back. "Like a stack of cauldrons!"

The twins continued giggling, so Chuckie focused on his oatmeal. He missed the good old days when Angelica was the only one to prank them. Of course, her pranks normally involved bodily harm, so Chuckie figured that he shouldn't feel as nostalgic as he did. Still, he liked his friends better when they weren't dumb enough to prank him on a stressful day.

"Hey, big brother!" Said a comforting voice from above, and Chuckie smiled. The other two Thunderbirds had arrived.

Chuckie looked up with a smile for his stepsister. "Hey, Kimi." Then, he felt his stomach flip. There, standing before him as he did every morning, was the reason for Chuckie's now near constant state of panic. The one boy who could change Chuckie's life forever if only the poor Pukwudgie weren't too chicken to let him: Tommy Pickles. Chuckie felt his heart clench just thinking the name.

"Hey, Chuckie. You ready for that test?" Tommy grinned and sat down next to him. Chuckie felt his palms start to sweat.

"I think so," he choked out in response. Tommy furrowed his purple eyebrows and Chuckie felt his heart speed up. He really hoped Tommy wouldn't ask what was wrong.

"You okay, Chuckie?" Aw crap. "You seem kinda... Sweaty."

Chuckie wheezed. "Just nervous. I'm fine."

A hand reached out and Chuckie panicked worse. It stretched forward, forward, forward, then finally landed on Chuckie's shoulder like it was in slow motion. Strangely, though, as soon as the hand was there, Chuckie felt himself begin to calm down.

"It'll all work out, Chuckie, don't you worry," Tommy smiled over at him. 

Chuckie smiled back. "You're probably right. You usually are."

Tommy winked at him which sent a flutter through Chuckie, but it was a manageable flutter this time. "Got that right." He pulled his hand away and started at his breakfast, but Chuckie kept smiling. Tommy had that effect on him.

He really wished it hadn't happened the way it did, but if Chuckie was being honest with himself he couldn't picture himself with a crush on anyone else. He and Tommy had been best friends ever since Tommy was born. Their parents were friends before that, so it was only natural that Tommy and Chuckie would be too. 

Over the years, Chuckie had become more and more dependent on his friend's emotional strength and support. It probably wasn't healthy how much Tommy's presence helped when Chuckie was upset, but Chuckie couldn't bring himself to care. It only made sense when the poor young ginger kid realised that his feelings of safety and security when Tommy was nearby had expanded into feelings of love and need. Chuckie wasn't sure he could live more than a few days without Tommy, and he wouldn't change that for the world.

What he didn't know was that Tommy loved and needed him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
